


Aurora

by songsofgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: Loki can't get enough of his wife, and the minutes before dawn provide a lot of possibilities.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr (nerdyfandomfics). Feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated!

Loki opened his eyes just far enough to see whether the sun was up yet, and groaned when his window showed just a small touch of yellow and pink in the sky, the rest still a dark indigo with a few stars still visible. Dawn, and duty, was still an hour or so away. Next to him, turned away with her side of the blanket pushed down to her waist in the heat of the night, was the sleeping form of his wife, her dark hair sprawled out behind her on her pillow. A hand placed on her head informed Loki that she was in the final stages of light sleep and would probably wake soon, as she was accustomed to going for a run through the gardens and taking a hot bath before starting her day.

A smile quirked up the corner of Loki’s lips. His love looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, and she was beginning to stir. He draped his arm over her naked waist and placed a trail of kisses from the back of her shoulders to her neck. Her skin felt deliciously soft and warm against his lips and she still smelled of the rose oil she would bathe in. Loki heard her take in a long, slow breath as she adjusted her legs. 

“Mmmm,” she purred, eyes still closed, scooting back until her body was flush with Loki’s. “Morning.”

“Not quite,” Loki said, his hand wandering upward to cup one of her soft breasts. His thumb brushed over the sensitive bud that was quickly hardening in the cooler morning air, and he gave her shoulder a gentle bite when she let out a breathy moan in response. “It’s not yet dawn, and the castle is still asleep, darling.” 

Loki could feel his own body awakening as hers came to life beneath his hand, his cock growing painfully hard against her smooth legs. He traced his fingertips down her stomach in small circles until they reached the soft bundle of hair between her thighs. More kisses along the side of her throat encouraged her to open her legs for him, and she reached back between their bodies to stroke him to full length. Her slender fingers could not close around his girth, and she chuckled with thinly veiled desire, giving the head a deft twist in her palm. Loki groaned and delved his fingers into the warmth of her velvet folds, finding her delightfully wet for him.

“I have died and awakened in the halls of Valhalla,” he whispered against her ear, making that lovely mouth of hers fall open with a sigh. Within moments her hips were bucking languorously against his fingers as she wordlessly sought out friction for her needy clit. Loki latched his mouth against her neck and covered it in kisses and bites. “That’s it,” he urged her on as her moans began to stutter. “Lose yourself, my love, take your pleasure.”

She held her breath when she reached her peak, and after a moment let it out in a shaky gasp, her legs shaking as she rode the high. Loki removed his hand which was drenched with her arousal and wrapped his arm around her thigh to lift it, wrenching a lustful cry from her throat when he plunged himself deep within her, and stilled his movements to  bask in the feel of her slick walls still twitching around him.

“ _ Oh, Norns, _ ” she breathed, throwing her head back against his chest. “Please don’t stop!”

Loki did as his love asked and drew his hips back, nearly coming undone himself, her tight heat grasping his cock with such vigor it made it difficult for him to move with any speed. Slowly he pushed back into her until he was buried to the hilt. He heard a rapid whisper from his wife but he couldn’t hear what she was trying to tell him.

“What did you say, darling?”

“ _ Just like that!”  _ she half-shouted, half-moaned into the emptiness of the bedroom. 

Loki smiled into her hair and resumed his languid pace. Soon the room was filled with a symphony of sighs and the sound of flesh against flesh, the lovers sharing their quiet pleasure with their faces pressed cheek to cheek. Neither cared how much time passed this way, and it felt to Loki that it was too soon when the pleasure deep in his core flamed white-hot and signaled his own impending release. He pushed his body against hers as hard as he could and his lips captured hers in a lazy kiss with a deep moan as he thrusted into her one final time, filling her with his seed until it flowed out and coated her thighs.

Panting, Loki pulled himself out of her and held her close, his hand over her racing heart. Sleep was beginning to pull at the back of his mind, and he could sense the same thing happening to the woman in his arms, so he murmured words of love into her ear and rolled over. Less than a minute later he felt her throw her arm over his own waist so she could hold  _ him _ , and she fell asleep moments later with her face snuggled into his back. Loki sighed contentedly and let sleep take him this way, hoping to himself that he and his beautiful Queen could live like this for the rest of their days.


End file.
